Although presently gas discharge lamps are still often used as light sources of high luminance, more recent developments are moving toward combining a primary light unit of high power density, for example, a laser, with a phosphor element arranged spaced apart thereto. The phosphor element converts the excitation light of the primary light unit and in turn emits a conversion light of longer wavelength. Such a remote phosphor arrangement can be used, for example, as a light source of a projection device, which illustrates a possible area of use, but is not to restrict the subject matter of the invention in its generality.